


"I really am a monster"

by Timeless_endingofthenonbinary



Series: Volleyball Angst [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Bullying, Crying, Eating Disorders, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Semi Eita is So Done, Tendou Satori Needs a Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:27:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27948299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Timeless_endingofthenonbinary/pseuds/Timeless_endingofthenonbinary
Summary: "Your a fucking monster" The bland blond snarled "can't even stop your self from throwing up, even after you lost, Ha! You're pathetic"Satori was shaking, his hands carded through his hairs as he rocked back and forth. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he started laughing. "Am I pathetic or a monster, number eleven, pick one"
Relationships: Semi Eita & Tendou Satori, Tendou Satori/Ushijima Wakatoshi
Series: Volleyball Angst [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2046782
Comments: 2
Kudos: 51





	"I really am a monster"

Tendou Satori, was to thin to Ushijima, so he encouraged the older to eat.

"Thanks Wakatoshi!" Tendou smiled as he took a bite of his friends food before humming with delight. "Always so kind!" He said, so carefree as usual.

So Ushijima gave to rest of his food to the skinny boy, but didn't catch the pain in their eyes.

____________

It was just after the Karasuno match, normally he didn't let the name calling get to him, but they had lost and Shiratorizawa was full of emotions. Sickness hit Satori as he walked past a couple people, who were whispering.. about him. He quickly covered his mouth, excused himself to the bathroom, walking quickly.

He hide himself in a stall, before sinking to the ground and throwing up. He didn't even here the bathroom door open up again. As soon as he stood up, he wiped his mouth, and flushed the toilet. He opened up the stall, and caught sight of someone. The first year blond from Karasuno, Tsukishima Kei.

"You know, I find it funny, for someone at Shiratorizawa, they would be a little bit better at recognizing things." The blond waved a hand before pushing his glasses up. "Really, they should have subbed you out, heck not even put you in the gym."

"I find it fascinating that you want to rub this shit in my face." Tendou moved to wash his hands. Tears welled up in his eyes.

"I heard some whispers, about a monster, and I laughed because his name matches yours." Tsukishima laughed as he watched through the mirror and the older covered his mouth again before crumbling to the floor.

Short sharp nails clawed at the scapes on the pale thighs, Satori hands shook as he stopped himself. He brought his hands to his head, grabbing a hold of his red hair.

"Your a fucking monster" The bland blond snarled "can't even stop yourself from throwing up, even after you lost, Ha! Or even crying when you know I am right, You're pathetic"

Satori was shaking, his hands carded through his hairs as he rocked back and forth. Tears rolled down his cheeks as he started laughing. "Am I pathetic or a monster, number eleven, pick one" 

Tsukishima just waved him off with a laugh as he started out. "Good luck next year! Oh wait, I forgot"

It was minutes later before he heard some calling his name. It was minutes later before he realized he threw up again, and that he had blood under his nails and all his thighs.

"Sator- holy shit" A familiar voice rang through his ears. Reon? No Reon never called him by his first name, it had to be-

"Sem-Sem?" He questioned looked up, with a smile, that quickly turned into a frown when he saw his friends face fully of fear. "Semi-Semi What wrong, I-I'm fine see"

As Satori stood, Eita rushed to help him. "We need to get you the nurse Satori."

Tendou suddenly felt like he was going to pass out. "Eita... Wakatoshi" he mumbled out before he black out.

_______________

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic, so basically thanks for reading. No beta.


End file.
